Summon Night: the Second Edge
by Rebirth of Loki
Summary: Takes place 20 years after Summon Night: Swordcraft Story. The son of Cleru and Sanary is chosen for a tournament to decide 7 more craftlords to serve alongside the original 7. But what is the reason of this sudden event? Please review. Accepting OCs.


**Here's a little story I wanted to start for summon knight. I am a little stuck on my other fics, so I decided to do this. Alright, anyway, OC sheet at the bottom. Let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Summon Night: Swordcraft Story or all of its characters. I wish I did though.**

A boy with ruby red hair with white streaks lay down on his bed, sleeping. His locks were short and spikey. He wore a red cloth tunic, with a smaller blue leather tunic on the side of the room. Around his legs was a pair of leather pants with two leather straps running around his waist, making a small X. His feet were bare though.

A woman with Ruby red hair with a black bow in it slipped through the door and walked up to the sleeping boy. She wore a pink leather tunic with a darker pink shirt under it which went into s skirt that reached her knees. She gently shook the sleeping boy, who woke up immediately. This revealed his sky blue eyes.

"Huh?" said the boy, sleepily, "Oh, it's you mom."

"Remember what's today, Sheik," she said. The woman who stood before Sheik was better known as Sanary.

"Yeah, I know. Today, Bron's going to give me a Guardian Beast today," answered Sheik, rubbing his eyes.

"You better hurry, you know how impatient Bron gets," replied Sanary, holding back a giggle, "I would know."

"I know, I've been his assistant for 6 months," he said grabbing his chest plate in the corner, and strapping it to him.

"See you when you're ready to leave," Sanary said, leaving the room. In truth, Sheik was ecstatic. Getting a guardian beast meant that you become a craftknight. In Wystern, the city of swords, you can't make it anywhere without being a craftknight.

Sheik sighed as he grabbed a pair of miner goggles from his dresser and slipped them onto his head. He made sure to put it above his eyes, mainly because they were pretty foggy. Finally, he put on leather gloves with iron at the knuckles. His fingers poked through the top of the finger tips, making it easier to craft.

When Sheik finished putting his attire together, he walked out the door of his room and down the hallway of his house. Over the fifteen years after his dad beat the spirit of fire, Parista, and saved the whole city of Wystern, a lot had changed. Most of the old craftlords had retired, except the craftlord of diamond. Age had finally caught up to him and he passed peacefully. The whole city mourned his passing. New craftlords had earned the right to be called one of the seven craftlords. Only one original craftlord remained. This one person was his dad, Cleru, the craftlord of iron.

After the tournament that decided his dad as a craftlord, he and his mom fell in love. They're passion for each other was represented in the weapons they made, with such detail and durability that they were legendary in all of Wystern. One such made by Cleru led to a sword museum to open up. And the sword he crafted was the main event.

Also after Parista was defeated and banished back to his dimension, the construction of the third floor of Wystern had picked up a quick pace, most likely because of the lack of earthquakes threatening the lives of the workers.

When Sheik walked into the kitchen of his home, he saw Sanary putting two loaves of on a plate and his dad, Cleru, scribbling away in a note book. Sanary had become a better cook ever since the cooking incident in a certain coral sea cave. Cleru looked a bit different then when he was a kid. First of all, he was much more muscular than 20 years ago. Also, he wore gray armor over his blue tunic. Behind his chair was awfully big two handed sword he had crafted yesterday in its enormous scabbard.

"Morning dad," said Sheik, rubbing his eye.

"Morning Sheik, how did you sleep?" asked Cleru, putting down his notebook.

"Relatively well," admitted Sheik, he than became curious of his dad's note book, "What are your writing about there so contently?"

"You see, I'm planning out my next sword. It's a new type I've been trying to make," he showed it to Sheik. It was a one handed sword with a warped edge. It looked like a plain sword to Sheik,

"It's kind of plain, don't you think dad?" asked Sheik, scratching his head out of confusion.

"To the untrained eye, yes it would be a plain sword," replied Cleru, "But the sword is very special. I designed it so that the very shape itself can make the air itself a weapon. Imagine the damage it can inflict!"

"That's enough, boys," Sanary interrupted, "You know how I feel about craft related work at the table."

"Alright, mom," said Sheik, respecting his mother's wishes.

"Oh before you head out to the Silver Guild," Cleru reach around in his pocket and produced an amulet with a ruby embedded into it. "You're going to need this."

"Why do I need that?" asked Sheik.

"You'll see," said Cleru, winking.

"I got to head out. Later!" With that, Sheik grabbed half a loaf of bread, and walked out of the door, being greeted by the pleasant smell of the sea.

OOO

The Silver guild hadn't changed much over the years. It was still in the basic shape, no renovations or anything, still had the dirt in the corners, and still had the rat problem. Bron was at his desk, shuffling through papers of recent craftknight accomplishments. He barely noticed Sheik. Standing in the corner was a man whose face was obscured by cloth mask and robes fit for the desert. Lined across his robes were golden crosses and golden chains. At his feet lay a travelers back pack.

"Uh master?" asked Sheik.

"Huh?" Bron looked up from his papers. Age had been kind to Bron, as he was practically unchanged, except for his beard and hair going a bit white. "Ah! Bout' time ya' got here, Sheik."

"Actually," Sheik said with a sweat drop, "I'm fifteen minutes early, master."

"Really?" asked Bron, checking a pocket watch, "Well you can never be too early. Anyway, here's the summoner." Bron motioned to the man in the corner.

"Greetings," started the summoner, "I presume you are Sheik?"

"That's correct," said Sheik.

"Well, let us get started," the summoner continued, pulling out a piece of chalk from a pack from the back pack. He drew a circular symbol on the floor with a bunch of lines intersecting each other and meeting up at certain points on the circle. The summoner than took six odd candle sticks and placed them around the circle whenever lines met up with the outer circle. He lit them with a wooden stick and then turned to Sheik.

"Before I can begin, I require something to anchor the guardian beast to this realm. Something close to your heart," said the summoner.

"I don't have any-wait a minute." Sheik fished around in his back pocket and produced the charm his dad gave him. "This was my dad's good luck charm. It should suffice."

"Good, let us begin the ritual." The summoner raised his arms and started chanting something in an old tongue. As he did this, the circle started to glow with a blue aura. The fire from the candle's changed from red to blue. Suddenly, a stream of water erupted out of the circle, looking like it could dowse everyone, but it stayed within the boundaries of the circle. When the stream of water dried up, a girl about the same age as Sheik appeared. Her skin was so pale, it was a light blue. He hair was long and was the same color as her skin, pale blue. Upon her forehead was a ruby red gem that glowed with beauty. Upon her elbows and ankles were fins that were made of shimmering scales. Her eyes were misty and clouded, like a deep void.

The naiad like creature stared at Sheik with a look of shock. Obviously, she hadn't been thinking she would get summoned. Ever.

Sheik looked at the guardian beast in with a look of surprise. Correction, HIS guardian beast.

"W-whats your name?" was all Sheik could manage.

"I am Misty," she said, standing up, "And back in my world, I was the princess of the naiad kingdom."

**And that's it. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. A short little chapter, I know. But I just wanted to get Sheik's summon finished. Think of it as a pilot. Anyway, character sheet time:**

**Name**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Gender:**

**Weapon: (Sword, axe, spear, knuckle, or drill)**

**Role: (Love Interest, Rival 1, Rival 2, Rival 3, Best Friend 1, Best Friend 2)**

**Personality:**

**History**

**Guardian Beast:**

**Guardian Beast Element: (Fire, Water, Air, or Lightning)**

**Guild: (Gold or Silver)**

**Anything important: **

**Hope you guys send one in. Only accepting 6 characters. That's pretty much it. Laters.**


End file.
